La véritable Histoire d'Harry Potter
by Psy Pendergast
Summary: Voici une histoire que vous n'êtes pas pret d'oublier ...


Vous avez tous déjà entendu parler d'Harry Potter ? Mais le connaissez vous vraiment ? Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé à la veille du septième ouvrage sur le héros. Vous risquez d'être surpris.

L'histoire a donc eu lieu le jour de Thanksgiving. Mais le problème était qu'Harry avait horreur de la dinde. Par conséquent, il ne se rend pas au repas organisé pas l'association des Pouilleux de Poudlard (autrement appelés les PDP's _ si vous n'en avez pas entendu parler, c'est normal : l'auteur n'a pas voulu déshonorer l'école). Le menu était quelque peu étrange : crudités parsemée de cervelle de dinde ; dinde farcie à la chaire de poulet ; fromage de dindon ; et tarte pomme/didonneau. Le tout avec un cocktail de jus de dinde/paprika. Autant dire que notre jeune sorcier ce serait bien passé de ce repas.

Du coup, il poireauta. Al a bibliothèque, il lit de nombreux mauvais livres comme La chartreuse de Parme (Stendhal) ou encore l'incroyable vie de Mlle Dupont. S'ennuyant, il alla chez Hagrid pour picoler un peu et pour fumer un join. Tout détendu, il retourna à la bibliothèque afin d'entamer un ouvrage philosophique qui enseigne aux lions comment uriner dans une casserole. Mais Harry était trop fatigué pour terminer ce livre (qui j'espère ne sera jamais publier chez les moldus). C'est pourquoi ce jeune sorcier décida d'aller se coucher.

C'est alors que les choses se corsèrent. Harry Potter croisa dans le couloir une araignée ! Non, vous avez tord lorsque vous dites qu'il en a pas peur. L'auteur aurait perdu toute crédibilité en avouant la peur secrète d'Harry.

Donc, sauf si vous êtes ***, vous l'aurez compris, il a peur. Seulement, il a toujours un coup dans le nez et il a un peu fumé ; alors il se trompe de sort. Au lieu de détruire l'araignée et de la réduire à néant grâce au sort qui a éliminé ses parents, il lance le sort suivant :

« Mochéus Détritus Cubitus Tupus Hypothalamus »

L'araignée, jusqu'alors inoffensive, se transforma en Hulk.

Notre héros prit ses jambes à son coup puis s'enfuit jusque dans la salle des Serpentard afin de tenter d'appeler de laide avec le téléphone portable de ennemi, Malfoy. Mais il avait oublier que ce dernier ce trouvait au repas spécial dinde. Soudain ,la porte s'ouvrit. Persuadé qu'il s'agissait du monstre, Harry prononça une nouvelle formule :

« Paracétamus Cactus Poilaucus »

Mais malheureusement, il s'agissait de Ron ; et Harry l'avait changé en hippopotame. Mais il s'en foutais parce que toute façon, il n'était pas mort ! Enfin, tout est relatif … Harry partit de nouveau en courant, mais vers la salle principale cette fois. Arrivé devant, il n'osa pas enter : il pensait que cela vexerait l'association de PDP's. Et on ne sait jamais qu'il le force à manger de la dinde … C'est alors que deux personnes sortirent de la salle. Il prit peur et jeta un autre sort :

« Marrus Policius Abribus »

C'était Hermione et Ginnie qui quittaient la réception. Harry les a transformées en pélicans aboyeurs. Mais après tout, elles n'auront plus besoin de balais pour voler…

Pour ne pas qu'on s'aperçoivent qu'il est coupable de tout cela, il repartit vite chez Hagrid.

Là-bas, il restait une odeur de bibine, et pas de n'importe quel cru …(:d).Cette sensation neutralisent Harry, il dit sans réfléchir à haute voix le sortilège suivant:

« humérus, cacamus, fritus, crocodiles »

Tout à coup, la maison d'Hagrid se changa en boîte à chaussure.

Hésitent, Harry s'approcha lentement et l'ouvri d'un coup sec: il y découvrit un poussin.

Soudain, un cri retenti. De plus, il n'avait l'air très, lointain.

Ça rappelle quelque chose à quelqu'un le monstre?

Harry liu, y s'en souvient, il retouna vite à l'inerrieur. C'est alors qu'il tomba nez à nez avec Hulk, l'air menaçant. C'est alors qu'il dit:

« Pfff, I'm tired. I don't want to run away anymore. Everybody will be a pet. Animalus Craignius bububus Haripotus »

Et tout Poudlard se retrouva changé en animal, plus ou moins insolite. Et c'est ainsi, que l'école devint la plus grande basse-cour jamais connu, dont le fermier n'est autre que l'incroyable Hulk, « l'homme araignée ».

Vous vous dites -Pfff, c'est nul. Ben pas du tout . Si l'auteur avait raconté la vrai histoire, il y aurait eu moins de livres vendus. Conclusion de la vrai histoire.

On ne sait pas en quoi Harry est tranformé désormais. Nous n'avons toujours pas de Pélicans aboyeurs chez les moldus. Nous ne savons pas si Hulk a penser à aller récuperer le poussin dehors. On ne connait en aucun cas le numéros de portable de Malfoy. Harry n'aura jamais Terminer le livre qui apprend aux lions à uriner dans une casserole. Et petite remarque supplémentaire Harry a eu très peur cette nuit là; sa devait pas être de la bonne…


End file.
